


A Little Loving

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I tried to make it soft, It’s short, Some Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Diego/Reader relax after a long day.





	A Little Loving

**Author's Note:**

> It was shorter than I thought it would be!  
> Disclaimer: I’m writing this on my phone.

It was another late night mopping the floors of the studio. Someone went too hard during a class and threw up on the floor, which of course caused a chain reaction of people throwing up. It was gross but it was Diego’s job to suck it up and clean it, without adding to the mess.

Once Diego had finished, he quickly made his way back to his cramped studio. He took a quick shower to get the stench of vomit and bleach off of him. Cleaning up a gym wasn’t Diego’s ideal job but it was honest work and it gave him a place to stay, so he really couldn’t complain.

Diego climbed out of the shower slowly and wrapped a towel around his waist. His hair was dripping and he didn’t really care enough to run a towel through it to dry it, plus he knew you thought it was excessively hot when he comes straight out of the shower.

As Diego stepped out of the bathroom, he sees you lying on your back with your feet propped on the headboard of your shared bed, reading a book had bought just that morning. Diego stopped to admire how enthralled you were in your book. He quietly changed in a pair of briefs and climbed into the bed next to you and kicked his feet up onto the headboard as well.

Diego stared at the ceiling as he listened to your soft breathing and the slow rustling of your page turning. He grinned and turned on his side and nestled his face into your neck, peppering your necks with kisses. He laid an arm on your stomach and rested there for a few moments while you paused your reading. You turned your head to Diego and kissed his forehead before tucking an arm beneath his heading and continuing to read.

Diego slipped his other arm beneath your body as you both lied there, quietly enjoying each other’s company. As you finished a chapter, you dropped the book off the side of the bed, and rotated so you were facing Diego. You touched your nose with his and wrapped your arms around his torso. Neither of you said a word. But you didn’t need to.

Being together with Diego was simple. After a long day, both of you could come home and hold each other without a care in the world. It was nice to just cuddle with him and breathe in his familiarity.


End file.
